


What Kind Of Candy?

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolates, F/M, Hermione Is Only Mentioned...Sorry :T, Phone Calls, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Draco stood in the candy store staring at all of the Valentine’s Day candy. There were big boxes and small boxes of dark chocolate and milk chocolate, and he really couldn’t decide which ones he wanted to buy, so he picked up his phone and called his best friend, hoping that he would have some kind of clue as to what candy he should buy for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	What Kind Of Candy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Drabble- Box of Chocolates  
>   
> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters/setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
> **I would love to thank meditationsinemergencies for being such a wonderful beta on this piece for me!**  
> This piece was written for a Dramione Valentine exchange hosted by floorcoaster and dreamsofdramione (Bugggghead) for Caitlincheri28 - Happy Valentines Day!!! <3 <3

Draco stood in the candy store staring at all of the Valentine’s Day candy. There were big boxes and small boxes of dark chocolate and milk chocolate, and he really couldn’t decide which ones he wanted to buy, so he picked up his phone and called his best friend, hoping that he would have some kind of clue as to what candy he should buy for Hermione.   
  
“Dude, we have never done this before. I don’t know what kind of chocolates to get her! We don’t celebrate this weird made-up holiday.”    
  
“You have never bought her candy before? Not even to go to the movies? You guys have been dating for two years, you should know what kind of chocolate the girl likes.”    
  
“Yeah, but this is Granger we are talking about. The girl who saved the wizarding world. I haven’t exactly been paying attention to the small details in the past 2 years, I’m still thanking whatever gods there are that she still gives me a chance at being her stupid boyfriend every day.” 

  
“Well, take a breather from those thoughts, mate, and actually take time to enjoy the little things about her. I’ll call Potter and figure it out. Go grab some lunch, and I’ll get back to you on what kind she enjoys, knowing your poncy ass you’ll go above and beyond for her—so let me remind you don’t…” The pause in conversation from Theo’s end triggered Draco to begin pacing back and forth, “she doesn’t like major shows of affection” Theo finally concluded and Draco paused his pacing.    
  
After processing that comment, Draco scoffed over the phone, “Theo, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t, and she would be a fool to expect anything less.”    
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you back. Gotta call Potter now.”    
  
Draco left the shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks to grab some lunch. About ten minutes into sitting down someone climbed into the booth across from him.    
  
“So, Theo called. Instead of telling you this over the phone,I’ll just show you, but first we're having lunch. “    
  
“Uh...thanks, Potter, I just ordered my meal, so make it fast. I just want to get this over with.”    
  
After they ate their meal, Draco brought Harry along with him to the candy shop down the street and showed him all of the selections. Harry pointed at a blue box with the word  _ Baci _ written on it filled with chocolates wrapped in silver. “Those are her favorites—she picked up a box of these while we were on the run, and we ended up in Italy once. Since then they have been her favorites and she usually will travel out of the country to get them every few months.”    
  
“You are such a life-saver. I don’t know what I would do without you, Potter''    
  
“How about you stop asking for us to come rescue you, and you start paying attention to these things. It's Been 2 years, I don’t think she’s leaving you anytime soon, Draco. If everyone else has moved on,you need too as well. She clearly loves you and that isn’t changing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
